Who Killed Colin Creevey?
by TooApatheticToCare
Summary: There was no one Ginny Weasley hated more then Harry Potter, it boiled under her skin like a sickness, she revelled in it; hate and guilt were all that kept her going anymore.


**Who Killed Colin Creevey?**

Ginny Weasley's Gryffindor tie seemed to choke her as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Her legs felt wooden and useless, thudding methodically against the ground until she finally pulled to a halt at her intended destination. In front of _him_.

"I need to talk to you." she tried to sound as cold and severe as he did when he addressed her, but her voice wavered helplessly nonetheless, and Harry Potter's dark green eyes seemed to glitter with some malicious amusement before he stood up, dramatically gesturing for her to lead the way. Behind him, several faceless students snickered, but Ginny didn't glance at them, face burning as she quickly walked from the hall, the boy-who-she-wished-would-just-die close on her heels. The moment that they were away from everyone, she shoved him into the wall with a dull thud, her wand resting under his chin, pressing hard enough to dent the skin. He didn't even flinch, eyes still laughing at her.

"They asked me to speak at his _funeral_." she hissed, glancing around again before dragging him into a nearby cupboard and shutting the door with a click.

"Well…" Harry drawled, "You two were very close." Ginny could sense, rather then see his smirk in the dark room, and her hand fisted angrily, before slamming into his stomach with as much force as she could muster. He let out a faint grunt of pain and Ginny allowed a smirk to flit across her face. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated Harry Potter.

"You heartless bastard." she muttered, "I hope you choke." Harry laughed from his stooped over position, and Ginny heard the rustling of his clothes as he straightened up.

"I like you feisty. Anyway, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, Ginny snarled.

"You need to be there. Make sure I don't slip up."

"How could you possibly slip up?" Harry demanded, an edge to his voice now, "It's a simple story."

"I don't know." Ginny hissed back, "But you need to be there if I do. Remember, if I go down, I'm dragging you with me."

"I could just say you're delusional." Harry snapped, "I have enough money for the best lawyers to get me off, something that you clearly wont have." Ginny ignored the jab, and shook her head.

"You'll ruin your reputation, if nothing else, and I know a smarmy prick like yourself would hate to be hated by the press." Harry was silent at the accusation, and Ginny smirked, knowing she had him, at least for now.

"Okay." he said, voice calculating, Ginny tensed, "But I'm going as your plus one, there to give you emotional support in your time of need." She felt his arm slide around her shoulder and shuddered, trying to shove him off. He tightened his grip, "If you're going to threaten me, then I'm going to need to keep a closer eye on you, Ginevra dearest." he said, voice an odd mixture of affectionate and cold, "Now, smile, we're going to stumble out of this cupboard just in time to bump into a large crowd."

Before Ginny had time to protest, the two of them were burst into the light. She looked up at Harry to see his hair ruffled and his cheeks slightly pink. He let out a nervous laugh and ruffled his hair as a large crowd of third years 'caught' them, before dragging Ginny away with him down the hall, the younger girl too stunned to protest.

* * *

 **3 Months earlier**

"What are we even doing here?" Ginny asked, her thick winter boots were saturated with water and squelched unpleasantly as she walked. Her breath fogged out in front of her, muffled by the scarf she had pulled up to cover half of her face. Her jacket was done up to the top and her gloves, though damp from the rain and sludge, were tucked firmly into her pockets.

"Just come on." Colin said, ever cheerful as he sped up the rocky hillside. His cheeks were flushed and his messy blonde hair stuck to his face with rainwater and perspiration. Ginny scowled, it was the winter holidays, and Colin Creevey, her best friend and simultaneously her biggest source of annoyance, had dragged her out on an 'adventure'. Ginny stomped her foot, drawing to a halt with a loud huff.

"Not until you tell me where we're going." she snapped, brown eyes flashing. Colin let out a sigh, spinning to face her.

"Look." he said, "You know I've been doing some research into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, what with Dumbledore saying that he's back and everything." Ginny nodded, feeling a headache budding behind her eyes.

"What about it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well," Colin began, voice hesitant, "I was visiting Dumbledore's office. Purely educational reasons, I swear, when I overheard him and Snape talking."

"You spied on the headmaster?" Ginny exclaimed eagerly, "What did you hear?" Colin ruffled his hair anxiously,

"Thats the thing, I didn't one hundred percent understand what I heard. They were talking about this cave, the one we'd be at by now if you only stopped complaining." he said, rolling his eyes, "And they were saying that there was something there that belonged to him; He-who-must-not-be-named, that is."

"Are you saying that we are walking into somewhere designed to protect something of the Dark-Lord's, not knowing what it is that we're searching for, or what possible traps could be laid out to protect it?" Ginny asked, her head was pounding as she glared at her friend, who shuffled nervously under her dark gaze.

"How mad would you be, if I said yes?" he asked. Ginny snarled some unintelligible swear words at him, before she turned and began to walk back the way she came. Colin ran after her, "Ginny, come on! We can contribute to the war effort!" he called, voice desperate, "Don't make me go in there alone…" Ginny dragged to a halt.

"You are the reason that people think Gryffindors are stupid." she snapped, "Do you know how dangerous your plan is? And you were going to lead me there without even telling me!" Colin flushed,

"I only kept it secret because I knew that you'd react like this. Ginny you're the best witch I know, I _need_ you with me." Ginny felt her resolve soften but her scowl didn't waver,

"We will go in, but the moment things take a turn for the bad, then we scarper, okay?" she asked, voice hard. Colin nodded eagerly,

"Yes! Anything you say." he said, eyes dancing delightedly, "Thanks Ginny, I knew that I could count on you…"

The two resumed their walking, shoes squelching in perfect synchronisation, the fog closing behind them like a veil.

A crack resonated through the chilly air, unnoticed. Further up the hill, Harry Potter let out a huff of steamy hair, pulling his Slytherin scarf tight around himself and turning up the collar of his jacket. His wand was secured firmly to his wrist and he ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh.

He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, dark eyes scanning the address. He was here, he could faintly make out the cave further ahead of him. He shut his eyes for a second, calming his frantic heartbeat, before proceeding towards the cave that seemed to radiate darkness.

His hands were slick with sweat, and he once again wished that Hermione was with him. She would have known what to do. _Just go_ , he urged himself, shaking his head Harry James Potter was swallowed by shadows.

* * *

 **Please review :D**


End file.
